


Revenge

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A good time is had by all, Axel annoys Marluxia, M/M, Marluxia molests Axel, Plant bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lurking around corners isn't all it's cracked up to be.  Especially when Marluxia sends his plants to grab said lurker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven of the Exploits Series.
> 
> This is the first work of the series to not have Xaldin in it. Ironically, it's the last part I finished. Maybe I threw myself off. Or it woul be the lack of encouragement. Not really letting people see your work can suck that way. I did actually start a part meant to go after this between Xaldin and Saix. Maybe if people here like this bit of a thing, I could get back to it.
> 
> Either way, enjoy Axel getting a little payback. Not that he minds.

Axel strode down a white corridor, long fingered, gloved hands shoved deep into the pockets of the leather pants under his Organization coat. He was finally finished reporting to the Superior about his latest mission; a trip to Hollow Bastion to scout the area for possible hearts and the habits of the locals. Which were mostly boring. Wander here, shop there. The normal habits of Somebodies.

There was promise there though. Darkness weighed on many of the denizen’s hearts and if they lost them, they could be collected. The news had seemed to satisfy Xemnas, luckily. He’d been in quite a mood lately. Saïx had been dispatched to Halloween Town, much to his disgust and was running later than anticipated. If the Superior was looking to keep his interests in the other Nobody a secret, he was doing a poor job.

Axel smirked. Apparently, even the Great Xemnas needed a little companionship. And no doubt Saïx was missing his Mansex. He snickered quietly at his own joke.

But even thoughts of the Organization’s illicit, ‘secret’ affairs couldn’t keep his mind occupied for long. It was much more interested in drifting back to the only interesting thing he’d seen while on his little trip. He’d been investigating the castle for anything of interest when he’d come across a computer room. Luckily, he’d proceeded quietly rather than just bursting in and walking around like he normally did. As itchy as his fingers were to get on the computer keys and find out what files might have been there, the two figures in the room had stopped him.

He wasn’t to be discovered. Just to observe. So of course, when one had pressed the other against the console and captured his lips, he’d stayed like he’d been ordered and observed. Cloud and Leon… Those were the names he’d heard moaned. He’d heard rumors about the two when he’d been skulking around the town. Apparently both were heroes of some sort, though the spikey blonde one was less trusted than the other.

Even so. The blonde’s pouty lips wrapped around the brunette’s cock was hotter than it had any right to be. Why did he always end up as the voyeur? He wasn’t complaining… Well, maybe a little. It was just usually more fun to be involved. He’d have given up his heart all over again for those lips on him with the darker of the two pressed up behind him.

Mmmm… Now there was a nice image.

The red haired Nobody freed a hand, pressing the heel against the rising length already making his pants that much tighter. He hadn’t had a chance to do anything about that when he’d been there… He’d left before they’d finished. As tempting as it was to slide from the shadows, the promise of an oversized sword stuck through him had kinda killed the mood.

So now what was he going to do about his little ‘problem’? He had nothing to hold over Xaldin’s head this time. Both Roxas and Demyx were out on missions. And he was soo not crawling to Larxene. His feet made the decision for him.

Maybe he could get another free show. True, it would be stupid for Marluxia and Xaldin to go at it out in the open again, but a guy could try, right? Even if last time he’d… Shoving those particular thoughts from his head, he continued towards Marluxia’s garden, slowing once he reached the hallway leading to it, creeping closer warily. As much as his cock pulsed at the idea of another show, the idea of keeping it attached won out.

~*~

Marluxia bustled leisurely around his little garden, pruning sheers in hand, clipping twigs and pulling weeds. In a rare twist, it was Xaldin that was out on a mission, the Assassin left behind. It was one of the first real breaks he’d had in several weeks. And the chance to spend some quality time with his beloved plants was more than welcome.

He sighed softly to himself, letting a soft smile twist his lips. He could spend the rest of his existence like this, no Superior to worry about, nothing pressing to accomplish, just him and his flowe-

_“Mommy. Hot.”_

Marluxia paused for just a moment before continuing, moving as if nothing were out of the ordinary while focusing closely, listening intently, brows furrowed. There. By the entrance. Something was shuffling around. Skulking. The Assassin’s eyes narrowed. Only one creature would skulk around the entrance of his garden and be described by his babies as ‘hot’.

With a subtle hand motion, he sent a vine towards his unexpected guest. Just wait a moment and- A thump and a squeaked curse and he knew he had his victim. The vine obligingly yanked the snared ankles to its master, dragging Axel into the clearing to stop at Marluxia’s feet, green eyes wide.

“Well now. Axel. This _is_ a surprise. Hoping for another free show, are you?” He managed to make his voice drip with distaste using very little effort.

Axel laughed nervously, trying to push his coat back down around his hips rather than up around his shoulders where it was trying to bind his arms. He stretched nervously, arms up over his head, trying to look aloof.

“Uh.. Hey.” He pouted in response to the question, trying to add a hint of seduction. Despite his sudden capture and Marluxia looming over him, he was still hard. A fact his leather pants hid very poorly. And he couldn’t depend on his traitorous coat. “…maybe.”

Marluxia didn’t bother to answer. Seeing his opportunity, he took it, wrist flicking. The vine obeyed immediately, unwrapping from Axel’s ankles, snapping up to his wrists with lightning speed, catching them in its grasp instead, pinning them neatly over the stunned Nobody’s head.

“What the fuck?” Those green eyes were, if possible, wider. He tugged this time, testing the vine’s hold, his frustration growing when he found there was no give. With a snarl, Axel twisted, trying to look up at his captive wrists.

The Assassin stepped forward lazily, planting a foot on either side of Axel’s hips, squatting low to pin him lightly, keeping him on his back. He hovered low enough for his rear to just brush the covered tip of VIII’s erection, leather against leather producing a soft creak.

The anxiety curling in his belly changed instantly to something altogether different. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he fought off a shudder. Did he really want Marluxia of all people? Did he want the Assassin to be able to hold this over him? Could he deal with whatever conseq-

Fuck yes he could.

Slim hips arched up against the form over him, grinding with obvious intent, the emerald green orbs darkening, a pink tongue flicking out to slide over his abused lower lip.

“Well now. You are a little whore, aren’t you?”

Marluxia smirked, standing to take a step back, now that Axel had finished his thrashing. Another little hand motion and a second vine appeared, sliding its way up and down Axel’s legs, the tip curling around the bulge that was the Flame Wielder’s trapped erection, as if it was looking to curl around his cock. The motion was greeted with a hiss.

“I’m whatever I need to be to get what I want. Got it memorized?” But as the attention continued, he groaned softly at the enjoyable, but unsatisfying rubbing. “Fuck Marluxia… Can’t handle this yourself? Have to send your plants to touch me?”

Marluxia ignored Axel’s, rather obvious, attempts to goad him into action, instead letting his smirk widen. VIII could be so predictable. It almost made it no fun to torment him. Almost. He wasn’t going to give up his chance to teach the bastard a lesson now that he’d gotten it.

The Assassin snapped and the vine lingering over Axel’s legs immediately sprouted wicked looking thorns. Axel went very still.

“Now Marluxia… Just what are you planning to do here? You’re still pissed about me getting a free show? You really need to learn to loosen up…”

“No.” He cut Axel off with a snarl. “I’m not angry that you got to watch such a private moment. Irritated, yes. What pissed me off…” He flicked his fingers, the vine striking like a whip. “Was your comment. And I’ve known you long enough to learn-“ Another strike. “That you’re the type that needs to be taught-“ Another, this one cracking. “Their lessons. And Axel… You. Will. Learn.” Each word was punctuated with a strike, the Assassin’s eyes dark and menacing.

Axel’s eyes widened at the spikes, just before slamming closed as the vine rose. He didn’t want to watch. Somehow watching would make it worse. He jerked instinctively at the first strike, crying out softly. Only to realize that… it hadn’t hurt. There was the definite pressure of being hit, but there were no razor sharp thorns sinking into his skin as he’d expected. Each strike after the first was the same, a couple stinging as he was scratched, but not one cutting into him.

When they’d finally stopped, he cracked his eyes open. Just in time to see the, now thorn less, vine sweep the last tatters of his pants from his form, leaving his lower half bare, save for his boots. Which were tugged off just after. The sound he made could only be described as a squawk.

“Fuck! Marluxia! You insane fucking _asshole_! Those were my favorite pants!” Axel’s legs flailed uselessly, Marluxia returning to crouch over him once more, this time between the long legs, looking overly satisfied with himself. And rather satisfied with the erection standing up before him, undeterred by the threat of the whip.

“So break in a new pair.” He reached for the zipper of VIII’s coat, pulling it down slowly, letting the leather part and fall to each side, revealing the majority of the taller Nobody’s slim form. Brown eyes slid over the bared frame with apparent disinterest. He wasn’t here to admire the Flame Wielder. He was here to teach him his place. To prove to him that he, Marluxia, was the superior, regardless of numbers. He’d have Axel apologizing, begging. _Pleading_ for relief. And Marluxia would drink in the power. The picture of it drew a slow grin.

Axel squirmed slightly, not quite at ease with the situation. And the look Marluxia was giving him wasn’t reassuring in any way. More like that of a wolf plotting the demise of its next meal. So it was that much more of a shock when leather covered fingers slid up the length of his cock, rewarded instantly with a shiver, the redhead’s hips tilting up towards the attention.

“Ah… Come on, Marly…”

“Don’t call me that.” Marluxia frowned. Only Luxord got to use that name. There was just something about the way he said it that made it not seem condescending. Despite his tone, he wrapped his fingers around Axel’s cock, stroking slowly, languidly. It drew a half lidded grin from the redhead, despite the slow pace.

Axel reveled in the sensations. Marluxia could call him a whore all he wanted. He needed the pleasure, the feelings to get by in this bland world. Fire was his element. He was flame, burning passion. He needed an outlet or he’d lose what sanity he had left. Sex was his way of coping. White hot pleasure made him _feel_.

Marluxia took advantage of Axel’s distraction, moving his unoccupied hand, reaching under his coat. He moved slowly, unzipping his pants, freeing his cock. A couple strokes and he was hard enough. He shifted slowly to his knees, eyes on Axel, watching.

It was so easy to get lost, just letting the movement of Marluxia’s hand carry him, keep him afloat. A little faster might be nice but- The hand disappeared. He opened his eyes just in time to see a smirk and then he felt it again. Them. They were both there, lightning quick and unrelenting, both under him suddenly, thumbs dipping and _pulling_ …

He arced upwards when the tip of Marluxia’s cock breached him, the tendons in his arms and neck straining. Up… but not away. It hurt. Gods, it stung. It _burned_. But _fuck_ , it felt good.

The Assassin growled low in his throat, pressing forward slowly, letting Axel’s tight heat incase him. _Tight_. He didn’t think Axel would be so _tight_. He was glad for the extra slickness he’d thought to rub over himself just before pushing in. Why he had a bottle of lotion in his pocket he couldn’t remember, but it had come in handy. Still, Axel was unprepared, tight and the friction was delicious.

He didn’t stop until he’d seated himself entirely, leaning in to let his lips hover near Axel’s ear, speaking in low tones, voice rough with the need to snap his hips forward and punish the form under him.

“Not so mouthy now, are you?” He pulled back slowly, only far enough to meet the redhead’s gaze, lips twisted.

Axel’s back relaxed back down to the floor slowly, making a visible effort to relax his body. Marluxia was a bastard, but he was getting what he wanted. What he needed. And he wasn’t going to complain as long as he got it.

He ignored the intended bite of the words, pushing himself upwards, despite his pinned wrists, stretching until he could get his lips to Marluxia’s ear, his shoulders at an angle that should have been impossible and was likely painful.

“ _Move_ Marluxia. Fuck me with that cock of yours and make me _scream_.”

A shudder slithered down Marluxia’s spine, carrying a wave of heat with it and he wondered, for the first time, if this had been a good idea. But it was too late for second thoughts. A long leg was wrapping around him and those hips were starting to move, despite the position, rolling slowly, moving up his cock, then pressing back down to take him in again. He’d relaxed back to the ground and those eyes were almost black, a sliver of green visible around dilated pupils.

With a groan, Marluxia moved. Slow at first. He had his dignity to think of. He’d planned this to be something akin to torture. And now the tables were turning. He was losing his control. And he didn’t like it. But then again… He bowed his head, pink spikes falling forward to hide his eyes, both hands moving to brace on either side of Axel’s chest. The torture was _not_ moving.

Axel wasn’t a stationary lover. He liked participating, just as much as he could manage. His wrists were bound yes, but he had leverage. He lifted his hips slightly, using the position to his advantage, pulling with his arms. The muscles in his stomach were tense with the effort, but he kept his hips moving, immediately finding Marluxia’s rhythm and countering it. He couldn’t press hard, but it added to the friction.

When he spoke, it was a hiss, eyes narrowed. “Come on Marluxia. _Fuck_ me.”

Despite himself, his hips snapped to comply, his carefully thought out plans, the ones he’d been working on since that night, were slowly fluttering out the window. All that mattered was the here and now. The body he was moving over, into. The same body that was moving _against_ him, just begging for more. And he did have Axel pleading. Just not quite in the way he’d intended.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…” The words were a sigh, his hips managing to keep up. Axel could be quite flexible, when he wanted to be. And right now, he wanted anything that let him come. He curled his leg tighter, grinding back against the Assassin as he moved, murmuring little curses and encouragements.

Axel was a bastard. He hated him. But he was starting to like fucking him. He gave himself over. Made his partner feel wanted. Needed. It was a boost to the ego. One Marluxia hazily decided was enough to make up for the redhead’s transgressions. He moved a little faster, lengthening his strokes.

Maybe Marluxia wasn’t as much of a bastard as he’d thought. Of course, anything else he might have thought was lost the second the cock moving within him hit the spot that made colors explode. He cried out, wrists jerking against the vine, voice thin, strained.

“Fuck! Harder!”

Any other time, that would have sounded like a command. But Axel’s body was far too distracting. Marluxia groaned, breath coming in quick pants. He wasn’t used to topping. But he wouldn’t come before Axel. He would NOT. He shifted slightly, thrusting becoming quick and stabbing, a hand moving to wrap once again around VIII’s cock, stroking roughly, quickly.

Axel howled, straining towards the hand, torn on whether he should rock into it or press back against the hips slapping against him. He didn’t have to worry over the decision for long. The rough treatment had him close to the edge and the hand on him proved to be enough to throw him over the edge. He arched sharply, words coming in gasping cries as he surrendered himself to the coiling pressure in his belly, letting it snap and flood through him, everything running together in a haze.

“OhfuckohfuckGodsMarluxiafuckPleaseyesyesfuckYES!”

It had been a near thing, but Marluxia had managed to win, watching Axel’s climax through slitted eyes, faintly amazed at way the other Nobody let go, the sheer ferocity of the passion that oozed from him. The tightened muscles around his cock had his eyes rolling closed and he forgot Axel for a moment, just basking in the heat as it broke over him, crying out hoarsely, burying himself deep within the redhead while shudders wracked his form. He barely noticed when a hand slid into his hair, another just able to be felt through the leather covering his back. They tugged at him gently and he wearily followed them, relaxing down onto the slim form under him, head pillowed on warm skin.

Axel smiled softly, expression lazy. That was better than a free show. Much better... He purred softly in bliss, letting the feeling of comfort, of completion wash over him, basking in the gentle waves of warmth. He was always happiest right after sex.

Marluxia lay there quietly, letting his breathing slow, the world coming back into focus. Realizing it was Axel he was laying against, he lifted his head slowly, looking up at the other Nobody groggily. Only to drop it again with a grumble. So much for proving a point. Fine. He’d concede to a tie. Nothing more. Hearing a quiet chuckle, he shifted, pushing himself up onto unsteady legs.

XI looked like a wreck. Hazy eyes, mussed hair, skewed clothes. But it was… cute. Axel grinned lazily, stretching his arms back up over his head, leaving them there comfortably, as if posing for the Assassin. Said Assassin frowned, opening his mouth as if to speak, then closing it.

“Hmmm?” The sound was just as lazy as the rest of him.

Luckily, his legs decided to hold him. It would be terribly embarrassing if they’d just given out, dropping him back to the ground. He didn’t want to cuddle with VIII. It was bad enough that he’d lost his control over the vine when he came. And the hand in his hair had not felt good. Really. He’d hated it. …really. Wiping absently at the pearly fluid smeared over the front of his coat, he frowned. He ought to say something shouldn’t he? But nothing came to mind…

Turning on his heel, he made for the exit, pausing just before disappearing into the shadows rearranging his coat as he went.

“I still don’t like you.”

That lazy smile returned, nothing else moving, both eyes closed.

“Mm. Not looking for a love connection.”

With a soft snort, the Assassin left, heading back towards his room. He’d let Axel discover that the plant had eaten his boots by himself.


End file.
